


A tortured soul

by UnfinishedZizzy



Category: Spooky's Dollhouse, Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Akira's story ends here, Backstory, Child Abuse, I just wanted to write about a bad one, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Phychosis, Spooky's dad shouldn't have been a dad, Torture, Well - Freeform, give him a hug, not all asylums are like this, unless you don't wanna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedZizzy/pseuds/UnfinishedZizzy
Summary: Charlie Lin was a normal child with psychosis. He just wanted to have fun.His new stepmother didn't like this, and sent him to The Dollhouse. An asylum for children 14 and under.If not for that, would he have been normal?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A tortured soul

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time working with child abuse and torture, go easy on me.
> 
> Also, this may be short.

Thursday  
October 18th  
20XX

The day he was put in this hell. 

He only saw and heard things that weren't real. He couldn't tell where the line blurred. He just wanted to seem normal. Other children here saw him as normal.

So why couldn't his mom?

It had been 5 years since he was put in. 

They don't transfer you out if you turn 15.

He was 16. And he wanted to die. 

The only reason he didn't kill himself was because his friend would have no one else in her life. 

Akria Kasai, a schizophrenic 14 year old, had killed her abusive father and was taken away from her mother. The only other person she had was a small dragon plush she believed was alive. She loved it. 

He thought of her as his little sister. Her actual older brother had killed and eaten her family, so he wanted her to have a much better older brother. They stocked together unless one needed... "Treatment".

The staff only saw them all as "Dolls". They were trying to clean up their act, but were only using what the boss told them to. 

Occult rituals and torture. 

Every time he had an episode, he was taken back for "treatment." They clamped him to a table and put duct tape on his mouth. Then, a transparent box of worms and small octopi was placed on his stomach. He was afraid of both creatures. He would be too busy screaming to notice the needle. His struggles, however, made the needle hurt more than it should. 

They weren't afraid to hit him if he kept struggling. 

Why was that considered "Treatment"? 

Akira had a different form of treatment that he didn't know of. 

Well. It could've been worse. It's been said that Karamari Hospital, the other counter part to this hell hole, actually lets its patients die. They try to be caring, but there's some force that leads to the death of the patients. 

He'd rather be there. They probably don't have torture or abuse as a treatment. Or that creepy clown thing. 

....   
People think it's good to reminisce. It helped him. Back when it was just him and his dad. 

They were a somewhat stereotypical father son duo. They fished, they hunted, they went to see movies and go on roller coasters, but he was the best parent he had ever had. His mom had died during child birth. His actual little sister never made it. He wished he could've at least said goodbye. 

His stepmother was a bitch. His dad began seeing her, and she was sweet as sugar. Until she learned that he was having some psychosis warning signs. She treated him as if he weren't a human. She only did it while his dad wasn't around. She made him do impossible chores, and hit him when he couldn't do them perfectly. 

He... doesn't wanna remember that. She was the one who forced them into the Dollhouse in the first place.

... 

Akira always believed that they'd both be able to go home one day. That her mom and his dad could get married and he'd then truly be her big brother. Her mom always sounded like a loving person. Yeah, she was shy, but she was also really smart and caring towards her family. He hoped they'd escape as well.

But then... Akira got sick.

Very sick

Monday  
April 29th  
20XX 

The day that Akira died... 

He couldn't even leave his room. 

He wished he could've been there. 

He cried so hard it was hard to breathe. 

Her doll was given to him. As a memory of her. 

He couldn't stop crying for almost a week. 

He should've been the one to get sick. 

He should've been the one to die. 

He should've 

... 

Whenever he was tortured he imagined Akira running into his room from the tea room or the Dining room to comfort him. He knew she wasn't real. She acted exactly the same as she used to.

He wanted his baby sister here with him. 

That was also the day the doll appeared in the Dining room. 

Why did everything he ever cared about die? 

Would he ever go home? 

...No. 

No he wouldn't. 

One needle was all it took. 

Friday  
May 3rd  
20XX 

The day Charlie committed suicide.

No one was there.

The dragon plush was given to Akira's mother.

His dad was notified.

His mom had already been divorced for 5 years.

A new doll was found in storage next to a boneless corpse.  
___________________________ 

_**Form within form writhes and pulses.** _

_**Skeletal sinews stretch outward from beneath the skin wrapped around it.** _

_**It pulls until the skin's elasticity fails ultimately.** _

_**From these small holes the tendrils of bone finally escape.** _

_**You are finally free of this constricted bag of flesh.** _


End file.
